


Wanna share

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, food-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's got a cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna share

Bus crawling over the asphalt, rocking, Nick woke up to see his iPod had died during his nap. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, just that the rest of his family had decided to rest as well. As he sat up carefully in his bunk, minding the ceiling, part of him hoped he'd slept until everyone was up, since he didn't sleep all that much in the first place. Another part of him who wanted some quiet to himself, was saying a silent prayer that he'd woken up before everyone else.  
  
Letting his eyes clear a little, stretching, and then stifling a yawn by covering his mouth with his hand, Nick tried to shake off the feeling - the feeling he got after he'd been dreaming, like part of him was still stuck in that distant world. He rubbed at his eyes with both hands. Once he felt the air lift off him after he pulled his curtain open slowly, he felt better and slid his legs out, sliding his feet to the floor. Nick pulled his shirt down once he was standing steady and then bent down, lifting one leg at a time, and pulled his socks up.  
  
Emerging from the back of the bus, he only saw one person awake, sitting at the table, Joe. His brother, intent on the... cupcake, in front of him, did not look up from where his fingers were neatly peeling off the paper wrapping. Nick quirked his eyebrow a little before looking toward the front of the bus. He knew it was impossible to see into the kitchen area from the driver's seat, but he always had to make sure. Jeff was the best uncle ever, but he was pretty sure he wasn't ready to see what Nick was about to do.  
  
They all knew about Joe and Nick, about everything, but it was something they didn't talk about unless something big was happening with one or the other, and then all of the sudden it was okay. But more importantly, they, Joe and Nick, had decided not to show it more than they had before they got together. It wasn't necessarily because they thought anyone would get mad at them for it, as it was that their relationship was so special, they didn't like to share it. But it was an added benefit knowing that no one would get hurt, or upset about it.  
  
Still a little heavy on his feet from sleep, Nick made his way to Joe's side, sliding into the booth, finally earning a look and big 'well, hello there' grin from Joe. Nick smiled back as he placed his palm flat on the table, turned sideways in his seat, feet hanging off the edge, letting his other hand ball into a fist between them as they leaned in and kissed each other quickly on the lips. "Hey," Nick said, voice sort of rumbly.  
  
"You didn't sleep very long," Joe remarked as he went back to his cupcake. It made his younger brother curious as he looked over, too.  
  
"Where'd you even get that?" he asked, but then quickly added his counter of, "You didn't sleep at all, it seems." Joe shrugged at the last part, turning back to Nick again, eyebrows raised proud, like he had something special. Like Nick should be jealous, because even though he would have got it eventually, Joe totally figured it out first.  
  
"It was in the box on the counter, Nick." His tone was smug. Because a box on a counter was just  _so_  hard to find... Nick rolled his eyes, laughed a little, but he angled his body so he could lean into Joe, putting his arm loosely around Joe's shoulders. Joe tucked his shoulder into the bend of Nick's arm and shoulder, but stayed focused on his cupcake, licking his lips a little, trying to figure out where he wanted to start.  
  
Shaking his head a little, Nick turned his face and placed a kiss into the little waves of Joe's hair, pressing down to his scalp. Feeling the heat from Joe's head on his lips, he breathed in the sweet, clean smell of Joe's shampoo and sighed contentedly as he pulled back again. Joe's cheeks were a little more red than before, his smile a little more lopsided, but he still didn't look up at his brother.  
  
"Wanna share," Nick asked, a small smirk on his lips knowing the answer would be no. When Joe shook his head confidently, Nick play-sighed, before dipping his head, pressing his lips to the bend in Joe's jaw, dragging upward with light kisses until he got to Joe's ear and whispered, "Are you sure...?" At that, Joe turned his head, love in his eyes, pecked Nick on the lips, and then turned back around, breaking a piece of his cupcake off.  
  
"Yup!" he said, smiling, popping the piece of cake into his mouth before licking the entire top of the the crumbling cupcake, scooping most of the pink frosting into his mouth. Nick shook his head again, but his grin was even wider than before. He lifted his hand from the table top, cupped the opposite side of Joe's face, turning his head to face him, and began kissing, stealing what of the frosting Joe hadn't swallowed down yet, Nick 'mmm'ing into his mouth as the sugar attacked his taste buds.  
  
"Thanks," Nick smirked, when he pulled away and Joe pouted. After just a moment of acting upset, betrayed, Joe broke another piece of cupcake off and turned to Nick, who opened his mouth, and placed it on Nick's tongue. When Nick closed his mouth to swallow, Joe pecked him on the lips again before stuffing the rest of it into his mouth.


End file.
